1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of fluid sensors. The present disclosure relates more particularly to the field of disposable biosensor test strips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biosensors are devices that utilize biological reactions to identify analyte species such as glucose, proteins, hormones, nucleotides etc. Some biosensors are designed to output a current indicative of the presence of the analyte to be detected. As the size of the biosensors scales downward in order to reduce costs of manufacturing biosensors, the dimensions of the sensing area also decrease. Due to this, the measured current signal due to electrochemical reactions is also decreased to the range of nano-amperes (nA) or even pico-amperes (pA).
Highly sensitive measurements are needed to obtain accurate and reproducible signals especially for the detection of low and ultralow concentrations of species such as C-reactive proteins. For highly sensitive, high-performance biosensors, the measuring conditions need to be carefully monitored to ensure accuracy measurements.